The True Heir
by AvaWolf
Summary: After ten years Jareth and Sarah are finally together, what they don't know is that someone very close to them will try anything to stop them from being together.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamier: The Labyrinth characters don't belong to me they belong to Jim Henson Productions. Any new characters belong to me.  
  
  
  
The True Heir By Ava Wolf  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sarah glanced around her room realizing it had only been a dream. It had been ten years since she had beaten the Labyrinth and seen him for the last time. He had offerd her all her dreams in exchanged for her to stay with him forever, but she was a only a stupid teenager who didn't know what she wanted. Now at the age of twenty- five she wished she could take it all back. Laying back down she fell asleep, not even noticing the white owl outside her window.  
  
The next day was absolutely horrible for her. She had been fired from work and had only a week before she had to find a new place to live. Coming home late that night she ran start to her room and fell on her bed crying.  
  
"Oh Jareth, I miss you so much, why is has life been so cruel with me?" she cried out between sobs. At that moment, she felt a gloved hand gently stroked her cheek. She looked up and couldn't believe what she saw. It was Jareth, without a word she put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his hair. Seeing that she was asleep Jareth transported them to his castle.  
  
Even though she had her eyes closed, Sarah could sense that it was the morning. She didn't want to get up, she had just had the most wonderful dream that Jareth had come back. She even still feel his strong arms around her. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't in her room. The bed was huge and had dark blue curtins hanging over it with cream colored sheets. It indeed was fit for a king. Looking down she saw that someone had their arm around her waist. 'Calmed down, this is just a dream, when you wake up you'll be back in your crummy little apartment.' Carefully she turned around and saw that the arm around her waist belonged to Jareth. Gathering up courage she brought her hand up and gently caressed his cheek. Feeling the warmth of her skin on his cheek made him open his eyes and smiled.  
  
" So this isn't a dream then," she whispered.  
  
" No, my love its not a dream." With that he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: The Labyrinth characters don't belong to me they belong to Jim Henson Productions. Any new characters in this story belong to me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
  
  
Sarah was speechless about what had just happened. She couldn't believe it, she had just kissed Jareth. It had been the most wonderful kiss.  
  
" I truly wish I could stay with you, but I have to attend to some businese. I'll see you at breakfest" and with that he vanished.  
  
Getting up from the warmth of the bed, Sarah walked across the room to a large window overlooking the entire labyrinth and goblin city. Lost in thought she didn't even notice the door open.  
  
"Milady?"  
  
Sarah was startled and turned to see a young girl about her age. The girl was indeed very beautiful, about average height with big brown eyes and long black hair as dark as the night itself.  
  
"Yes," she finally replied.  
  
"The King sent me to attend to you and give you this," she held out a lovly simple dark green dress to Sarah.  
  
"Whats your name?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Lily, Milady" the girl answered.  
  
"Lily, you don't have to call me Milady just call me Sarah"  
  
With a nod from Lily she grabbed the dress. Once she put the dress on the girl brushed her hair and pulled half of it back. With a click of her fingers Sarah's hair was covered with tiny ribbons of dark green lace.  
  
"I didn't know you had magic Lily," Sarah gasped  
  
"Everyone has magic, it's just not as powerful as the King's"Lily said finishing up Sarah's hair.  
  
"There, now your ready to go see th King" Lily continued leading Sarah out the door.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth couldn't stop thinking about Sarah. His Sarah. After what seemed to him as forever she had called on him. He wasn't going to let her leave him this time, especially not after the kiss they had back in his room. His thoughts were interrupted by the announcment of Lady Sarah entering the room. He stoped breathing once he saw her. She was even more beautiful then he remembered this morning. Walking over to her he grabed her hand and placed his lips softly on the top of her hand. Sarah couldn't help but blush a 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: The Labyrinth characters don't belong to me they belong to Jim Henson Productions. Any new characters in this story belong to me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
  
  
Afterwards, around seven, they had dinner in private together. Sarah was enjoying every moment with Jareth. She hadn't laughed so much in a really long time. When dinner was over Jareth led her to the room that had been prepared for her. Walking in she couldn't believe how enormous the room was. In the middle of the room was a tall four-poster canopy bed, with wine colored sheets. To the side there was a large desk with a mirror and several boxes filled with precious jewels. She walked over to a large wardrobe and opened it to see hundreds of gorgeous dresses.  
  
"When did you arrange all of this?" she exclaimed to him. Looking through all the dresses she didn't even noticed that he was only about an inch away from her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.  
  
"I ordered the servants to prepare you a room while we were out in the gardens," he whispered in her ear. With one hand he pulled her hair to the side exposing her bare neck.  
  
"I've been wanting to do this all day long," he purred trailing kisses on her neck.  
  
Sarah gasped at his sudden actions but relaxed at the wonderful feeling of Jareth's lips on her bare skin. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Yes," Jareth growled annoyed for the interruption.  
  
" I've come to prepare a bath for Lady Sarah, your majesty," Lily yelled out from the outer side of the door.  
  
"Come in then," he called out.  
  
"Guess we'll have to continue this some other time then," he whispered giving Sarah a wicked smile. 


End file.
